One of the most powerful symbols in the Christian world is the symbol of the cross. It is desirable to display this symbol at home, at work, and vehicles, and at school. However, the shape of the cross makes it difficult to transport from location to location and to store the cross while it is being transported. It would be desirable to be able to reduce the size of the cross in order to store or transport the cross.